particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Czarist Gendarmerie (Deltaria)
The Special Czarist Gendarmerie (Daralian: Špeciálna carská žandárstvo; SCZ) also known as the Special Imperial Gendarmerie are a police force in Deltaria that are underneath the direct command of the Czar and act as a secret police force. The Special Czarist Gendarmerie works closely with the CUVO the state domestic intelligence agency. They were established with the coming of Czar Aleksandr III as his own private political police force. It is rumored that they are involved in political suppression, extrajudicial killings and a wide variety of standard, secret police functions. They function as a domestic intelligence agency with their Czarist Intelligence Office, a special component of the SCZ, is it is commonly known. History The Special Czarist Gendarmerie was formed officially when the Constitution of the Deltarian Realm came into effect on 1 October 4510 with the coronation of the Czar. The planning for such a police force however came much earlier with the formation of the Czarist Movement. Czarist Ground Forces General Ludvík Rýpal was appointed as the first Commander of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie; he adopted a unique rank structure for the Special Czarist Gendarmerie based off of the Czarist Ground Forces ranks. The Special Czarist Gendarmerie were in full force at the coronation of Czar Aleksandr III, where they were used to control protestors who were protesting against the Czar.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4398&start=740#p145088 "Czarist Movement overtakes government; Aleksandr III crowned Czar - October, 4510" The Czarist Intelligence Office was called in to investigate a bombing of a funeral procession of the well known Terran Patriarchal Church Bishop Tadija Lazarević, the government released a statement that they believed Ahmadi extremist were involved.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4398&start=740#p145095 - December, 4510 In relation to the bombing, the 4th Department, known as the Operational Department expanded security around the Czar and government buildings throughout Čachtice. The SCZ and the Czarist Intelligence Office eventually arrested Mhmet Bucék, a Vanukean native and a dozen others for being in a network of radical Ahmadi socialist terrorist.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4398&start=750#p145137 "Radical Ahmadist, Socialist arrested and charged for December bombing - March, 4511" On 15 June 4511 Commissioner, 3rd Rank Bohumír Beran was announced as the new Director of the State Security Service, he formally adopted the rank structure of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie to the State Security Service. Organization The Special Czarist Gendarmerie is organization at a national level, however maintains districts and stations in every major city throughout Deltaria. Despite the relative young age of the agency, they were able to draw many former and current police, intelligence and security officials and officers from various agencies. The Special Czarist Gendarmerie are usually higher paid and the potential for advancement and the issuance of nobility for good work is high. The SCZ is divided into 6 departments with the Czarist Intelligence Office functioning as a de facto seventh office; however is under direct orders from the Czar himself. The largest department of the SCZ is the Operational Department which is comprised of mostly uniformed police officers, riot police and special anti-terrorist or anti-criminal units. A report released by Gath Defense Collective places the Operational Department at roughly 15,000 officers spread throughout the Public Order Unit, which are the uniformed police officers and riot police and the Rapid Response Unit, which are primarily anti-terrorist and anti-criminal units. These units function more closely to the Czarist Police of the Ministry of the Interior. Overview *Department 1: Command Department **Division 1: Protection Division **Division 2: Education and Recruitment Division ***Czar Aleksandr III Special Gendarmerie School ***Ludvík Rýpal Gendarmerie School **Division 3: Public Information Division *Department 2: Secret Political Department **Division 1: Combating Communism and Socialism Division **Division 2: Combating Ahmadi Extremist Division *Department 3: Counter-Intelligence Department *Department 4: Operational Department **Division 1: SCZ Headquarters and Command Staff **Division 2: Public Order Unit (Jednotka verejného poriadku; JVP) **Division 3: Rapid Response Unit (Jednotka rýchlej reakcie; JRR) *Department 5: Foreign Intelligence Department *Department 6: Signals and Cryptological Intelligence Department *Czarist Intelligence Office - Sometimes called the Imperial Intelligence Office, elite of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie and responsible for the direct protection of the Czar and the Czar's family. Rank structure *Commissioner-General of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie *Commissioner of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie, 1st Rank *Commissioner of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie, 2nd Rank *Commissioner of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie, 3rd Rank *Senior Major of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie *Major of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie *Captain of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie *Senior Lieutenant of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie *Lieutenant of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie *Junior Lieutenant of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie *Sergeant of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie Leadership *Ludvík Rýpal (Commissioner-General) - Commander of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie (t. 1 October 4510 - Present) *Blagun Arsenyev (Commissioner, 3rd Rank) - Deputy Commander of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie (t. 1 October 4510 - Present), Minister of the Interior (t. 1 October 4510 - Present) *Bohumír Beran (Commissioner, 3rd Rank) - Commanding Officer, Department 2 (t. 1 October 4510 - 15 June 4511), Director of the State Security Service (t. 15 June 4511) References Category:Law enforcement agencies Category:Law enforcement in Deltaria